A Wish Upon A Starman
by furbycantswim64
Summary: Bowser wishes on a Starman and switches places with Mario to end up experiencing his own adventures.
1. one

one

  


It was a late afternoon, and Bowser was sitting in his lounge chair on his balcony out the back of his palace. He was thinking, thinking of a way. A way to defeat "that wretched Mario." He closed his eyes and thought. _No one knows how hard this job is. Every day, I have to come up with ideas, knowing they will fail. Mario has it easy, with his job only being to make my plans fail. If he had to do what I have to do each day, I bet he wouldn't be as tough as he acts! And if I was in his place . . . Ah, that would be delightful. I would have the Princess, which means the castle – and the entire Mushroom Kingdom as well! Hmm, what an interesting idea. I must make a note of it._ Bowser picks up a small notepad from next to his lounge chair. He scribbles down a few words and then puts it down. He sighs and closes his eyes to fall into a light nap.

  


- - - - -

  


"Ah, good evening, my Princess." Mario had just entered Peach's Castle and saw her talking to Toad. "Everything is wonderful, I hope."

Peach turns to look at Mario. "Not exactly. I plan to have a small tea party in the garden, and I forgot to clean up." Mario, as helpful as usual, offered to help. "Ah, no," said Peach as she smiled as if thanking his for his offer. "Toad has already offered to help me. Anyway, we're almost done."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just head to the kitchen to see if Chef Cook-a-lot has made any of his famous pastas." Mario heads towards the kitchen, as Peach turns back to straighten a painting of a Starman.

"We better get going," said Toad in a hurried voice.

  


- - - - -

  


"Wake up, wake up!" Bowser was shaken awake by a small Koopa Troopa guard. "You don't know what could have happened to you, milord." Bowser nodded, although still half asleep.

"Yes, yes. I'll come in. You just hurry along back to your post, now. You don't know what could happen if you're not on guard."

"Yes, sir." The small Koopa hurried back through the screen door and through Bowser's private bedroom suite and out the door which was his guard post. Bowser looked at the sky. It was almost pitch dark. All which was left to see with was the bright shine of the distant moon. He looked up at the moon, and stared blankly. A small tinkle in the corner of the sky caught his attention. _Ah, it probably was just my imagination._ He turned to head towards the screen door, and saw his notebook on the ground. He picked it up, and then dropped it. He spun around, just in time to see the bright, yet seemingly far away Starman shoot across the sky. Remembering his note, he wished. "I wish, oh yes, I wish, that I would have the pleasures that Mario has, and that Mario has the troubles that I have . . ." As quickly as the Starman had appeared, it had gone. "Oh well. It was worth a try."

  


- - - - -

  


"It was nice of Peach to invite us to her tea party, Mario." Luigi was sitting on his bed looking at a wooden frame with a picture of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Yoshi in it. Mario was still at the sink shaving his already-smooth chin. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, brother."

By that time, Mario was done shaving and was getting into his bed too. "Good night, Luigi."

  


- - - - -

  


As the sun light finally shone across the bed, Bowser woke up. He looked at the nearest clock. Eight o'clock. He jumped out of bed. _Why didn't my alarm clock wake me up?_ He suddenly stopped, and looked around. This wasn't Bowser's Castle. This was some wooden cabin in a small forest. He heard and smelt someone frying eggs in the kitchen. He walked cautiously, but curiously into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bowser." Luigi was putting two plates of eggs and bacon, and a glass of orange juice on the table. There were two chairs, one small but tall, and one very wide and sturdy-looking. The tall one seemed to fit Luigi, and the large one for Bowser. Bowser, confused, sat down in the large seat and looked down at his breakfast. _What on Earth has happened?_ he thought. He stared at his breakfast for a while until Luigi said, "Are you going to eat it, or just stare it to death?" Bowser looked up at Luigi, and then at the wooden wall. He saw a picture of a shining Starman. Bowser sprang up from his seat as if shocked by an electrical pulse. The jump knocked over his plate and orange juice.

"Oh, my!" Bowser stood in shock that it was actually happening. He pinched himself three or four times before looking down at Luigi, who was mopping up the orange juice. "Oh, I'm sorry." Before Luigi could answer, Bowser had dashed back into the bedroom.

Bowser looked around. A Nintendo 64, a Game Boy Advance, a GameCube, even an original Nintendo Entertainment System. He saw a _Nintendo Power_ magazine lying next to the bed he woke up in. "_Coming soon: Bowser Sunshine._" Bowser looked in awe. He was famous. He turned and looked at the video games again. There were tons of them. _Bowser Kart_, _Super Bowser Land I, II, and III_, even _Super Bowser 64_ and_ Super Bowser Sunshine_.This was unbelievable.

Bowser dashed to the door. "Where are you going?" Luigi called out.

"To Peach's Castle!"

"Okay." But Bowser had already left.


	2. two

two

  


"Ah, that was very wonderful," said Princess Peach. "In fact, that breakfast was superb!" Peach got up from the table to go get ready for a tennis tournament that week. She was going to play doubles on Tropicle Island, an island half way around the world, and the trip was going to take only three hours because of her new Turbo Jet, given to her by Daisy.

After a few minutes, she was already to go, but she got an email just before she was going to leave for the private runway:

  


_Dear Princess Peach,_

_I am sorry to inform you but Princess Daisy – oh the poor dear – well, Princess Daisy has come over with chicken-pox, the flu, and that anthrax thing going around. I'm sorry, but she won't be "in a fit enough condition" to go with you to the Annual Tropicle Island Tennis Tournament. She is really down by that fact she can't go. I guess you will have to find another partner, Princess. Sorry to do this to you on such short notice._

_Sincerely,_

_Bootler, Princess Daisy's private butler_

"Oh dear. This is bad." Princess Peach looks at her 24 karat gold watch. "And I have to be at the runway in half an hour. Oh this is–"

Suddenly, Bowser burst through the large wooden doors at the front of the enormous castle. Panting heavily for about twenty seconds, he finally managed to say, "Wow, _pant_, _pant_, Peach's Castle. _Pant, pant_. This is the first time in who knows how long that I got into this castle without being taken away by Mushroom Guards, or being repeatedly defeated by that annoying Mario. _Pant, pant, pant_." Bowser looked around and saw a wooden chair sitting in the corner. He staggered his way over to it and sat down for a rest. When Princess Peach came down the stairway, she smiled and cried with relief and joy that Bowser was there.

"Bowser, oh Bowser. How I need you now. . ."

Bowser looked up at her startled, and thought that she was madly in love with him. "Uh. . . Please, not now."

"Oh, I don't need you like that now." A look of relief came over Bowser's face that the Princess was not looking for a blossom of passionate love. "I need you to help me."

"How? Why do you need my help?"

"You can play tennis, right? Oh, yes. You won that Bowser Tennis 64 competition didn't you."

"Uh, oh yeah. Of course I did."

"I need you to play tennis for me."

"Uh. . ." Bowser was about to tell her of how terrible at tennis he was until he remembered what he just said. "Okay. But when?"

"Now. I have a private jet waiting now. We're going to an island in the Bohamas called Tropicle Island, and we're going to play in a tournament there."

"_Now_?" A nervous feeling engulfed his stomach and unsettled it, just like butterflies.

Peach suddenly grabbed Bowser by the arm, and despite his size, swept him clear off his feet and through the door. At the limousine, both Luigi and Toad were waiting. Luigi, who Toad had told everything that was going on, was there to say his farewells to Peach and Bowser, and Toad who held a small duffle bag, containing two tennis rackets and a couple of tennis balls, which she was giving to Princess Peach. In the went, the door was slammed shut, and off they went to the private runway to go to the Bohamas.

  


- - - - -

  


"Heh heh heh. You should-a read this Garfield© comic, Koopa." Mario was sitting in his lounge chair on his balcony, reading the _Paratroopa Press_, the most popular newspaper in all the Koopa Kingdom. He tossed the newspaper to the ground and picked up his drink for a few sips. He looked down at the newspaper to see on the main page in big, black lettering:

**TROPICLE TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Mario read a few lines into the article:

The Tropicle Tennis Tournament, the biggest Tennis Tournament, only second to the Annual Mario Tennis 64 Tournament. Held on Tropicle Island, this tournament attracts tennis champs, veterans, and rookies from all over the known world. Of these players, includes a Royal all the way from the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach.

"Gaaahh!!!" Mario jumped up in a vengeful rage. He ran into the bedroom and called one of his guards. "Paratroopa! We are leaving at once for the Tropicle Tennis Tournament as doubles. But we are not there to beat Bowser and Peach, but to defeat Bowser and Peach! Muuahh-haa-haa-haa!!!"


	3. three

three

  


The trip was long, but Peach and Bowser were having the times of their lives. In this luxurious private jet was a Jacuzzi , a café, and one of the largest collections of DVDs known to man. Peach and Bowser were in the Jacuzzi, drinking two of the best tasting tropical punches ever to touch the taste buds of their very mouths, while watching some of the most famous films ever made. It was like heaven.

When they reached Tropicle Island, they headed straight for the hotel. They got ready and headed to the Tennis Center. At the center, they drilled and drilled and drilled, or at least Peach did. Bowser was too busy having lunch to play tennis. Peach didn't worry because she thought he was a tennis champion.

The tournament was the next day and when the center closed at six o'clock, Peach and Bowser went to a small tropical restaurant. Peach had a bowl of tropical fruit salad while Bowser only ate a couple of hot dogs. He had spent the whole day eating, unlike Peach. He just told her he was just trying to keep his strength up. When they got up to leave, they paid the bill and exited the building out the South doors. At that exact moment, Mario and Paratroopa just walked in and took the table Bowser and Peach had just left. Mario and Paratroopa had to take a ferry all the way from Koopa Coast to Tropicle Island, a trip which cost Mario two whole bags of golden coins.

When Bowser and Peach reached the hotel, they went to their separate luxury suites and went to sleep.

The next morning was a rush. Bowser was woken up by the paid hotel maid sent by Peach. They took a limousine to the Tennis Center to sign in for the first day. The tournament was three days long, ending with the final competition between the two grand finalists.

"Hey Bowser!" Peach called Bowser from the hot dog stand. "Look at this! Yoshi and Birdo are in this Tournament!"

"Uhh, yeah. Who would have thought they would make it all the way over here?"

"Ahh. So we meet again-a, Bowser." A dark, shadowed figure stepped up behind Bowser. "There won't-a be anything left of you when I'm-a finished!"

"You won't have a chance to finish him at all, Mario." Peach looked at the short man in overalls with a sneer.

"What? Is he-a good at tennis? Let us-a see!"

"Of course he's good at tennis!" Bowser looked nervously at the ground. "But also, Mario, you're not enrolled!"

"What?!! Paratroopa!!" Mario looked around. Paratroopa was trying to hide behind the hot dog stand. "I thought you enrolled us!!"

Mario turned to sneer at Peach and Bowser, but they had already left for the courts.

  


- - - - -

  


It was the final day and the very last match, the match between the Grand Finalists. The two pairs to compete against each other were Birdo and Yoshi versus Peach and Bowser. The reason Bowser and Peach had reached the Grand Finals was that, to be put as nicely as possible, Peach was a ball-hog. Therefore Bowser never really got a chance to "show off" his terrible playing.

It was ten minutes until the match and over the loudspeaker came some saddening news: "_What's this? I have just been handed a message from Bob saying: '_Birdo and Yoshi are not in good enough condition to compete due to "tennis ball injuries".' _Oh, wow. That's saddening. Well, Birdo have ten minutes to get better for the match or the championship is won by default to Peach and Bowser_."

Bowser secretly hoped to win by default, so as to not have to mess up completely in front of a crowd of hundreds.

  


- - - - -

Ten minutes later and Bowser and Peach were standing on the court. Still no Birdo nor Yoshi. The referee was about to call forfeiture until all the lights went off. The crowds cried in unison at the sudden disappearance of light.

"We're ready to batt– I mean, we're ready to play!" The voice in the darkness seemed distant yet like it was being hissed just behind your neck. As quick as they went off, the lights flash on, creating the same cry from the crowd as they covered their eyes from the brightness of the light.

On the opposite side of the net, in the middle of the court stood Mario and Paratroopa.

"You're not enrolled!" Peach exclaimed.

"You're right, we're not. We're _substitutes_!"

Bowser whispered to Peach, "_They must have forced Birdo and Yoshi to be their substitutes. They probably caused those 'tennis ball injuries'_."

"Yeah." Peach nodded and then turned back to Mario and Paratroopa. "Sure, we will play against you. Let's just see how good you are!"

"Oh, we're not good. We're **bad**!"

  


- - - - -

The match began and the abilities of the players equaled out. Mario was just as good as Peach was, and Paratroopa was just as bad as Bowser. After the first few points and volleys, Mario started weakening Bowser. Eventually, Bowser realized that Mario was aiming to hit _him_. Bowser purposely missed the ball in order to make it go out. That was really the only way Bowser got any points.

Bowser, getting extremely tired, and extremely slow, called for a time out. "He's trying to hurt me," he told Princess Peach. "He's aiming at _me_." Bowser looked up and saw Mario winding up something shiny and black. "What's that?" Peach turned her head to look at Mario as he wound up the small object.

"TIME IN," called the referee. And the match began again. Mario took a tennis ball which Paratroopa had just ripped open, and he stuffed the wound-up shiny object into the tennis ball.

Mario looked at Bowser and sneered. He tossed the tennis ball with the shiny object in it up and shouted, "**Mini Bob-omb!!!**" Bowser suddenly realized how much Mario meant to hurt them. Mario served the tennis ball-encased Mini Bob-omb straight at Peach. Bowser looked at the tennis ball, then at Mario, and then with whatever energy he had left leaped in between the Bob-omb and Peach.

"**Watch out!!!**"

**BBBOOOOOOMMM!!!**

Once the smoke had cleared away, Mario and Paratroopa were gone, leaving the badly wounded Bowser lying on the court.


	4. four

four

  


It was a long and silent trip back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser lay on a large supported stretcher in the middle of the private jet. He was lying there, Peach thought to herself, as if his soul had permanently departed from his body, never to see the physical world again. But he was not dead, just unconscious and severely injured. If not for his thick shell, he would certainly be gone. Peach sat there looking at Bowser, thinking, how he saved her life. She didn't have the thick shell he did, and the incident, if had happened to her, would definitely have killed her.

When they reached the Mushroom General Hospital in the Mushroom Kingdom, the doctors and physicians studied him carefully. Peach stood outside the ward room door, waiting to see if he was okay. When the main physician came out, he told Peach he was going to be just fine in one week, but he would need to wear an arm cast. He also wasn't allowed to make any quick movements for a while, or anything else that would boost his heart rate. The explosion had decreased the reliability of the old Koopa's heart, making him open to strokes and heart attacks. But other than that he was fine.

"The most confusing thing," the physician told the princess, "is that he refused to eat the healing mushrooms we gave him. Every time he came here, and he doesn't come here very often, well, every time he came here, he **always** ate his mushrooms. I don't know what's into him. . . Oh, well. We'll just see what happens."

  


- - - - -

One week later, Bowser was up and about and in perfect condition excluding his injured arm. Everything was fine. Or so they thought.

A package came, from Princess Daisy, who had supposedly gotten over that chicken pox/flu/anthrax thing. The package had no label on it except: _From Daisy_. Nobody knew who it was for, so everybody in Peach's Castle gathered together in the lobby and opened the mysterious box together.

Muffins. What it looked like was rudimentarily baked blueberry muffins. And they looked delicious. Abnormally, Bowser wasn't hungry. He looked at the muffins and felt an uneasiness in his belly. As the other castle helpers and workers as well as Peach, Toad and Luigi dived in for the muffins, Bowser turned away.

The muffins were eventually finished, despite the fact that it seemed before the box never emptied. There were so many muffins in that box which were now in the stomachs of the workers. They all looked around. No more muffins.

  


- - - - -

  


The next day, there were more muffins. And the next day, and the next day. They kept on coming. And each day, as usual everyone dived into them like pigs. Nobody said anything about the muffins. After a few days, workers would start to wait at the front doors of the castle, waiting for the muffins to arrive. And on perfect schedule, the muffins would come in a large, brown box, and as usual, everybody would toss them down their throats. People from all over town would come to see what the commotion was about. And once they tried the innocent-looking muffins, they were hooked. But Bowser wouldn't eat them.

Eventually everybody started acting more droopier, more paler, and their eyes would turn a hint of red. It was almost as if they were turning into zombies.

The more the people would turn zombie-like, the more Bowser stayed away from the muffins. But each day, the people would get hungrier and hungrier.

  


- - - - -

  


One day, Bowser arrived at the castle to find Peach standing in the middle of the lobby staring at him with bright, red, glaring eyes. The look seemed to burn into his mind. He suddenly realized that all of the other muffin-eaters were standing there, looking right at him. Suddenly, the door bell rang, and the people rushed straight at him – no, past him, and for the door. As usual, the muffins were there, and as usual the people were eating away at them.

_What was in these muffins which make them act so weird?_ Bowser thought. He walked over to the crowd and managed to squeeze his large body through the crowd and to the box. By the time that Bowser reached the muffins, there were barely any left. He reached down and picked one up, and then exited from the mob. When he had gotten a safe distance from the crowd, he studied the muffin. Normal; it looked entirely normal. Until he turned the muffin over. Engraved on the bottom of the muffin, and probably every muffin, were the words: _Hypno-muffins. Secret Command: "Destroy Bowser!"_

Shocked, Bowser looked up from the writing on the muffin. He turned to look at the group who had stopped crowding around the muffins. The box must be empty. They all turned around and stared with their glaring, red eyes again, chanting, "Destroy Bowser! Destroy Bowser! Destroy Bowser!"

Bowser turned and ran into the kitchen and bolted the door. Chef Cook-A-Lot had installed the door bolts to keep his food from being stolen by baby Yoshis. Bowser looked around. There was nothing in the kitchen except locked cupboards and a pot full of wild mushrooms. He didn't know what to do, so he grabbed the pot and exited out the backdoor of the kitchen, up the stone stairway up to the hidden tower room. Peach had showed it to him after the Tropicle Tennis Tournament incident. He had locked the trap door and climbed out the window and onto the roof of the castle.

"At least they can't get me here."

Suddenly there was a slam as the now-unlocked trap door flew open.

"Destroy Bowser! Destroy Bowser!" The chanting continued as the like-zombies clambered out of the tower window.

"You can't! No!! Remember me? Bowser? Please, someone hear me! Peach? Toad? Luigi? Oh dear! This is it for me now!" He could have used brute strength to survive, yet these were innocents who didn't know what they were doing, plus, even for him, he couldn't take on a hundred or more at once! So, he looked around for something. The pot. He picked up the metallic pot, but didn't know what to do with it. Suddenly, zombified Luigi advanced on him, and thrust a charged punch right at Bowser. Bowser held up the pot in protection and Luigi's fist sailed straight into it. Luigi grabbed his fist in pain, as Bowser countered his advance. Bowser pulled one of the mushrooms from the dented pot and shoved it straight into Luigi's mouth and down his throat. Luigi, suddenly stopped, shook his head, rubbed his eyes (which were no longer bright red) and looked up at Bowser.

"Where am I?" Luigi looked around to see that he was so high. "Oh my goodness! How did I get up here!" He turned and saw the zombies coming at them and realized that they were their friends.

"Here." Bowser handed Luigi some mushrooms. Together, they broke the mushrooms into pieces which they stuffed down more people's throats. And then those people 'woke up' and started stuffing the mushrooms down others' throats, until everyone was in the proper, not-zombified state of mind. They all climbed back through the window through the hidden tower, which wasn't so hidden any more, and back into the lobby.

"Whew! Thanks a lot, Bowser! We don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stopped us!"

"I do," Bowser said under his breath to no one in particular.

  


- - - - -

  


And the next day, when the muffins arrived, they burned them.

"But there's one thing that I don't understand." Peach said to Bowser.

"What's that?"

"Why would Daisy do a thing like that?"

"Daisy didn't. She had nothing to do with this."

"How do you know that?"

"When were threw the muffins onto the fire this morning, I saw something written on the bottom of the box."

"What?"

"The return address."

"Who sent them then?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"Ooh," Peach scrunched up her face and tightened her fists. Ooh, that rotten Mario!"


	5. five

five

  


It was a while after the evil muffin thing was cleared up. Peach had returned a letter threatening to sue with some of the most talented lawyers in all of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Bowser was living happily and had beaten all of his video games. He was getting along well with everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was almost as if he had forgotten that he was the villain. His heart, and his entire attitude towards everyone, had changed. It was as if he had found a new way of life.

  


- - - - -

Life was supposedly going perfectly until Peach got a disturbing letter from Mario. This is what it said:

  


_Dear Princess,_

_You have perfect reason to be afraid, for even though my first two plans have failed, my third attempt will prevail. I have created something far greater than before. You cannot stop it. Your army of toadstools cannot stop it. Not even your precious Bowser can stop it. For it is Bowser that you cannot stop. If Bowser can defeat me, then Bowser can defeat you. You have a local barber in your kingdom by the name of Mr. Cut-A-Lot. He has betrayed you by allowing me to clone your "hero." I have made a second Bowser, but not just any Bowser, a Giga Bowser! A Bowser which is twice as large, twice as cunning, and twice as powerful. Giga Bowser is coming to destroy you and your precious kingdom and subjects. You will meet the wrath of Giga Bowser and his complete master, Mario! In seven days, you will meet your doom!_

  


The news was shocking. Bowser didn't know what to do. He knew that this was going to be worse than both the Tropicle Tennis Tournament and the Evil Muffins put together. And this was going to need as much thinking as he could.

"We need something. Some weapon or something that is powerful enough to stop this evil Giga Bowser clone. But what?"

  


- - - - -

  


It was Saturday afternoon and Bowser stopped by Mr. Cut-A-Lot's barber shop. He went in for the usual trim off the top and clipping of his claws when he remembered Mario's note.

Hey, did you really allow Mario to clone me?

The short, cheerful Toadstool gave a look at Bowser. Let me see. I short man in red came in about a week ago, asked for some hair and left. If I'm right, it was your hair he wanted.

I see. Did he do anything else here?

He had a shave and a trim of the mustache.

_If he made a clone, just by getting my hair,_ Bowser thought,_ maybe I can use his own against him._

Do you have any of the hairs off his beard left?

Yea, but it wasn't his beard I shaved...


	6. six

six

  


Dr. Splice-A-Lot, begin the experiment.

Bowser sat in the laboratory as the professor performed his tasks. Bowser keep this operation very secret. so secret, that nobody except Bowser, Peach, Luigi, and Professor Splice-A-Lot knew.

Everybody was wondering what the experiment was about, but Luigi made sure nobody saw anything.

Patrol Sergeant Luigi in command, Luigi said in a stern, military-like voice. But after a couple of minutes, complete boredom got to him and he fell asleep standing up.

  


- - - - -

  


Peach stepped outside to have her daily walk through her flower garden with Bowser, when she saw a large object sitting in it with a large pink sheet over it.

She took a look at the garden and shrieked in horror. My rose garden! I spent ten years just cultivating that soil to create that garden and now it's all ruined! She suddenly paused for a second and looked at the large, lacy sheet hanging over the object. Oh, wow. What a lovely sheet. I wish I had a lovely sheet like that! Even though the dirt all over it has probably ruined it, I would love to have a sheet like that."

Bowser looked away in a mix of embarrassment, shame and fright of what Peach might do. "It is yours," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh... nothing..."

"Okay..." There was a brief, awkward silence. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh. This is an idea that Dr. Splice-a-lot and I had. To deal with the threat of a giant Bowser attacking the Mushroom Kingdom, we decided to present a just as powerful force. I present to you..." Bowser pulled of the dirty sheet which Peach wishes she had... "**Super Giga Mario!**"

  


- - - - -

  


Eventually the giant Evil Giga Bowser started attacking the Mushroom Kingdom and causing havoc. But Evil Giga Bowser didn't expect what was about to hit him. Out from Peach's garden came a ferocious monster just as terrifying as Evil Giga Bowser. So the brawl began between the two went on and on until the US government thought that this "war" had gone on too long. The President then ordered the bombing and immediate removal of both Evil Giga Bowser and Super Giga Mario and to have them relocated to the far side of the moon.

"Wow." Peach looked around at the demolished Mushroom Kingdom. "... At least they didn't get these lovely muffins. They look so tasty..."

"Wait a second." Bowser thought to himself. "What muffins?... Peach... **NO!!!**..."


	7. six and a half

six and a half

  


It was a late afternoon, and Mario was sitting in his lounge chair on his balcony out the back of his palace. He was thinking, thinking of a way. A way to defeat "that wretched Bowser." He closed his eyes and thought. _No one knows how hard this job is. Every day, I have to come up with ideas, knowing they will fail. Mario has it easy, with his job only being to make my plans fail. If he had to do what I have to do each day, I bet he wouldn't be as tough as he acts! And if I was in his place . . . Ah, that would be delightful. I would have the Princess, which means the castle – and the entire Mushroom Kingdom as well! Hmm, what an interesting idea. I must make a note of it._ Mario picks up a small notepad from next to his lounge chair. He scribbles down a few words and then puts it down. He sighs and closes his eyes to fall into a light nap.

  


- - - - -

  


Hello. As you may know, the point I tried to make while writing this story was to show that Bowser could be the hero, and Mario could be the enemy, but because of some twisted maniacal plan, they switched roles. For all we know this could have happened billions of times.

  


At times like these, there is only one to blame... Starman...


End file.
